


Hope is a Butterfly

by MyFantasticImagines1



Series: Pretty Girl (Joker x reader) [3]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFantasticImagines1/pseuds/MyFantasticImagines1
Summary: Someone requested a part three of this series recently, here is part 3Warnings: drinking, make out sessions. I'm not good with accents, mentions of NSFW themes.  I made this chapter a slightly more of a Captain Boomerang x reader. But if yall want more, I'll continue this series.





	Hope is a Butterfly

Sitting on the leather seats of the bar stool, i sipped on my jack and coke mixed drink. The smell of smoke and alcohol faintly filled the air as my thoughts lingered towards him. heaven knows how many attempts he had on calling me on my cellphone; I turned off the phone after the third time he tried. I really don't feel like dealing with what he has to say, nor even hearing his voice at the moment.

All that I ever wanted was for Joker to make up his mind about who he wants. But deep in my heart, I just knew. I knew that he will end up crawling back to Harley in the end, that's what he desires. All I ever was to him was a side piece, a second choice for him; just a pair of tits. I finished my drink, the warmth of the whiskey engulfed my (b/T) body; feeling like a summer night while I glared down at the empty glass on the wooden bar.

"Are you okay, girlie?" I hear the concerned voice of the bartender, disrupting my quiet trance. "Y-yeah.. It's nothing." I mumbled as he poured me a shot of Fireball. Giving me a sympathetic smile, the bartender slid the shot to me. "Well, I'm not the only one who hates a sad beauty like yourself." Looking up to him, I started to ask him what did he mean. "The Aussie guy at the end asked me to give you this. It's on him." I nodded quietly as I looked towards where he nodded to. 

Getting up from my seat with the shot in hand, I walked up to the male, pulling myself a seat next to him. "I'm (y/n). I just want to thank you for the shot." Chugging the cinnamon shot, the familiar warmth of the alcohol flowed throughout my chest as my body turned to him. "I know when a girlie needs a shot. I'm George." I smiled, shaking his larger hand. Taking a deeper look at the larger male, I begin to see all of the smallest details of his face, making him look even more attractive that at first glance.

There was something about him that brought me to a time before going to Arkam, before meeting Joker. Maybe he was a fan of my singing when I used to sing at seedy bars for money. Sometimes I tend to get a few fans every now and again. To find out later on, my theory was true. Yet, there's something special about George that Joker never had; George treats me like a normal person, never comparing me to other girls, like Joker did with Harley.

Throughout the rest of my night - or until last call, George and i both gotten to know each other more, he actually wanted to listen to what I had to say instead of disregarding my opinion as if it was nothing. It ending up with him learning about how I ended up at a seedy bar like this one tonight and me knowing about the fun times he had at Australia, robbing banks. Obviously, the later it became, the more that we drink as more lustful thoughts that the both of us begin to develop for each other.

Deciding to take a taxi back to George's apartment, we patiently waited outside the bar . Suddenly, we started to kiss each other with such a breath taking fiery passion that i've never thought that it was inside of the deepest parts of my. The kiss was something that I have never experienced with anyone, especially with Joker. When George kissed me, it felt like my soul was leaving my body, I needed more- like he was the strongest liquor i've ever drinked before.

In all honesty, i could care less about putting my life endanger because of the chances of people discovering that i was a former alliance with Mister J. One of the only good things that Joker has teached me was not being scared of anything. I can handle physical pain, it's the mental pain that slowly kills me on the inside. As I slowly pulled away from the kiss, my (e/c) eyes looked into his.

His eyes were like a storm, showing the hurt and anger he's hidden inside; his blue grey eyes glared back at my doe-like orbs of (e/c) as he slither his arms around my hips. I would have almost gotten lost in his eyes if it wasn't for the taxi arriving to pick the both of us up. Once we entered the cab, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other as George tells the driver his address. While the driver begins to drive, His hands slid under my shirt, feeling his cold hands tickle my skin. He moves his hands further up my stomach as I pulled him closer to my heated body. We continued to kiss for what seems like hours but was actually about 10 minutes when the driver parked the cab. "We have arrived." The older man interrupted as we got out, George giving him cash as we stumbled towards his apartment.

What I didn't know was that as we entered into the apartment, the driver pulled out his phone and started to text the Joker.


End file.
